Gadge One shot
by Love and Hate and Sex and Pain
Summary: Simple Gadge story. Sexual content warning. R&R, POV's


**R&R Please! Just a Gadge love story, and best of all... SEXUAL CONTENT! OH YEA. BA-BANG. LET'S GET THIS BITCH'N SHOW ON THE ROAD. Oh, yea, POV's from both Gale and Madge.**

I wake with the sweet summer air blowing into my window. _Finally eighteen. No school._ Of course, being the daughter of the mayor, I am going to be working for my father. But that will just be filing through papers and taking calls. No problem. Still gonna be living at home.

I get up and walk to my window -that faces the street- and look out. Not many people in my neighbor hood, but there is one particular person of interest. And he is walking towards my house to sell us strawberries. Gale.

**Gale's POV**

The sound of my boots silently tapping the sidewalk is the only noise in the area. I approach Mayor Undersee's house without caution. For a year, I stopped this rutine. That was after Katniss died in the 74th Hunger Games. I started to get back into it, realizing my family was still starving. I remember disliking the Mayor's daughter Madge. I blamed her for what the Capital did to Katniss and all the people before her. But after some time, I have grown accustomed to her. I always look forward to seeing her, though when I actually do, I just make the transaction being as distant and cold as possible.

I knock on the backdoor, even though there are no people around to catch this. She answers wearing a see-through night gown. I decide I will talk more than usual.

**Madge's POV**

I open the door and Gale is standing there, tall and muscular. I suddenly become aware of my gown, and cross my arms over my chest. He takes one look at me and says, "You know, you should really cover up. There are some real creeps." Then he smiles. He smiles!

"Whatever." I mutter. I hold out a handfull of gold coins, but he doesn't take them. He just looks at me. Then, after about a mintue of silence, he speaks.

"Sometime, if you wanted, I could show you where to get the strawberries." He says. I am totally taken by surprise. What? Does he mean that? Or is he joking?

**Gale's POV**

She looks shocked. I am satisfied with her reaction. It's the one I wanted.

"Umm..." She says, her eyeslooking down. Her cheeks start to glow soflty, and I can tell she's blushing. "Sure. That would be cool. Only, are _you_ sure?"

"Absulutely. I'll come back later today?" I ask hopefully.

**Madge's POV**

I start to object, but then remember he is a miner. He only gets Sundays off. "Okay. I'll be ready." I say simply.

"Great." He says with a smile.

I take the strawberries and hand him the coins. When he turns around and leaves, I close the door tightly behind me and sink to the floor. _Did that just happen? He practically asked me on a date! _I feel something stir inside me. A warmth grows inside my stomach. It feels like... Butterflies.

I spend the rest of the time until he comes getting dressed in beige leggings, a black tank top, a beige cardigan, and leather knee-high boots. A simple outfit. I brush my long blonde hair and manipulate it into loose curls. B-e-a-utiful.

I run downstairs, and just in time, here a knock at the back door.

**Gale's POV**

She looks stunning. That's all anyone could say about her. Her blue eyes looking as bright as ever. Her hair framing her face.

"Ready?" I ask trying to hide my admiration.

"Yes." She says catching her breath. Has she been running around like crazy or what?

I lead her through town all the way to the the edge of the meadow where the fence enclosing the entire district lies. As I have done so many times before, I listen to the fence to check for electricity. She stands behind me watching. I hold open the loose wire, and she crawls under. I follow after.

We walk into the woods a ways, Madge looking around the whole time, taking in the new enviroment. I feel as though I should say something. "So..." I start off searching for a topic. "How are you liking the woods?" I ask.

"Well. I have never been in them before" She says in a light tone. _No shit._

"They are cool. But they are also dangerous." I say taking on false warning voice.

"So I've heard." She sighs. She looks at the gound just as we reach the patch Katniss found years ago. "Nice idea, putting the mesh on then." She says.

"Why thank you. Keeps out the vermin." I say playfully.

She starts talking about something to do with how many terrible diseases they carry. This goes on for a while, but the whole time I just watch her lips. Her perfectly shaped lips. I start to imagine how they would feel on mine. The warmth, the feeling, her smell. I haved kissed enough girls before to know when to make the move. Wait, am I really thinking about this?

**Madge's POV**

I notice he isn't listening, but starring at my lips. "Gale?" I say.

He looks into my eyes. "Yeah?" He says innocently.

"Have you been listening to me at all?" I say while laughing. I guess it's nerves. Being all alone in the forest with Gale.

"Mmhm." He nods his head.

"Okay. Just you looked a little distracted." I say.

"Oh, no. Just thinking that while we're here I should get some more game. Stay here while I get my bow." He quickly covers.

I wait just like he said to, and when he comes back he is carrying a wooden bow and a sheath of arrows.

"Cool." I say under my breath.

"Yeah, right? Katniss' father made it." He says proudly.

I nod my head, to nervous and awkward to speak. He sits down by my feet and motions for me to join him. So I do.

We talk about random things, both of us loosening up. We share things about our selves after a while. He shoots squirrels while I eat strawberries. We joke around and somehow he ends up trying to teach me how to use a bow.

He hands me the bow. I fumble around with it for a couple minutes, and then he finally has to get a little closer. He stands behind me, his body pressed against mine, guiding my hands with his large ones. He explains to me what to do, but I am distracted by the sensation of his body heat and his hands wrapped around mine.

"And then.." He says slowly. "You shoot." And we both release, and actually cause a squirrel harm.

"Just like that?" I ask.

"Just like that." He replies.

"Easier than I thought. Well, with your help." Because he was doing all the work.

He smiles at me. I realize we've spent hours here and suggest going back. It has gotten dark, so he grabs my hand and leads me through the forest. We stubble along, high with giddiness. We laugh and scare away every rabbit with in hearing range. But when we finally get back to the fence, it is alive with electricity.

"Uh-oh." I say.

**Gale's POV**

I think fast. "Come on," I grab her hand and lead her deep into the woods. It takes hours, but we make it to the lake. Standing there as alway, is a tiny cabbin that has been abandoned for god knows how long.

"I'm tired. And cold." She says catching her breath.

"Come on." I say leading her inside. As always, there is a pile of wood waiting to be lit. I work up a flame, then skin and clean the squirrel before cooking it.

We eat it, staying close to the fire because the tempature has dropped about 20 degrees.

"I have never eaten squirrel before. It's good." She says taking another bite.

When we finish, we lay down by the fire. "We're spending the night here? You have to work in the morning, though." She says.

"Don't worry about it." I say. I roll on my side to face her. Her face is illuminated by the fire, appearing sexy. I gently move a strand of hair from her face. Her skin is soft.

"Okay." She says quietly.

**Madge's POV**

He moves his face in closer, and the next thing I know his lips are pressed against mine. He smells like pine, the scent is intoxicating. I kiss him back. He moves on top of me. He pins my hands against the floor, making the feeling inside me spread through my entire body, warmth flowing through me.

His tounge finds it's way into my mouth. This feels so natural. I really can't believe this is happening. _It's happening, Madge. _He moves one of his hands to my waste, and then under my tank top. He unbuttons his pants with his other, and then pulls off mine. _This is it, Madge. Don't screw it up._ I wrap my arms around his neck as he enters my body. It is so big.

I let out a gasp, and he pins my arms back on the floor. The feeling of him inside me is ecstacy. This is the night I become his forever.


End file.
